The Secret
by Melloohsaur
Summary: Gilbert and Lovino meet eachother at a party, a few years in the future they are in a secret relationship. A PruMano secret santa for tumblr user Jujunghe.


Red eyes looked boringly around the large, obviously American, living room where the party was going on, searching for something interesting. He had been here for an hour now and nothing interesting had happened yet, not even some drunk fighting or people making out. Perhaps next time he should reject Alfred's offer to come and have a night out there, seeing that the last three weeks all of his parties were such a bore to the Prussian; partly because there was no good beer, nor seemed there to be somebody he could hit on. At all.  
Another few gulps of the cheap beer and he let out a soft sigh, starting to think about just saying goodbye to Matthew and leave this party, just going home and drinking something good again. Maybe he'd even end up annoying his brother a bit more, he was here at the party with Feliciano anyway, it was always a lot of fun. No.. He couldn't do that. He might be drunk already, but that didn't mean that he'd risk his life with annoying Ludwig, the boy was already taller than him and sadly had quite a lot more muscle too. He would never win against the young boy, five years younger with his age of only just fifteen. It was possible to go to Feliciano though, the boy was always so cheerful and chirpy and fun to be around. Yes, he would go find Feliciano.

But after five minutes of walking around the bottom floors, searching in all the rooms, he still couldn't find the boy. He did see somebody else though, somebody who looked so much like Feliciano but just a little different. Darker hair, same curl but on the other side and another colour of eyes. That and he had quite a big scowl on his face as he stood there on the side with something that looked quite a lot like wine. Gilbert grinned a little bit and then walked up to this mysterious guy, planning to get to know him some more and perhaps try some more, who knew if he'd accept it. The brunette sure looked good though, that was the one thing that he did know. So he walked up there and grinned a little, leaning against the wall. "Well hallo there, hottie" her chirped out, only earning a raised eyebrow from the other.

And that was it, the story of how they had met three and a half years ago. It had taken Gilbert only a few hours and some alcohol for him to have left his number on the others stomach, and Lovino had put his own number on his arm because he didn't feel the need to get the other to strip. After two weeks of constant calling Lovino had finally picked up his phone and they had talked for a while, till Gilbert had to go again though to do some chores for his brother. They kept on texting though, staying in touch more than they had expected they would at first. But neither could say that they minded so much, they ended up having quite a lot in common for such different personalities and they ended up meeting each other again after a month or so.

The first meeting was quite awkward, going off to a small café to get something to eat and drink. They didn't really talk that much and Lovino was obviously nervous; seeing that he was more snappy than he had been the night that they met. Even Gilbert had to confess later on that he had been nervous too, though he didn't really want to step away from his 'awesome personality' and admitting something like that.

The second meeting went better though, they ended up finding out that they had some shared friends and ended up all going to the movies. Feliciano and Ludwig though kept on sitting together the whole time, and it was pretty obvious that they were kissing rather than watching the action movie they had picked out to watch. Not that it bothered Gilbert, oh no, what bothered him was that Antonio was way too close to Lovino and kept on wrapping an arm around him. It made him quite a jealous person and if it wasn't for his self-control and promise to his brother to behave he would've said something about it. Lovino never found out why he was so pissed off the whole night.

Their third meeting though, now that was the special one.

Gilbert waited in front of the cinema with a bit of a worried look on his face, obviously scared that Lovino wouldn't show up for tonight. He had asked the Italian out to come see this new movie with him, Carrie. It was a horror and well, he hoped that they could bond a little more and check out this movie together; they seemed to share their love for horror movie and bad comedies.

When he finally noticed that familiar curl he smiled though and walked up to the other, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as they walked inside.

"Lovi! It's been so long!" he chirped out, knowing that it had only been about four days though since they had last seen each other. The other obviously knew that too because he let out a soft snort and rolled with his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever bastard." He said, quite grumpy for a night like this. Gilbert didn't quite seem to care though and they just walked into the right room and up to their seats. Thankfully it wouldn't be too busy tonight, so they could just sit comfortably and be able to just chuckle and comment on the movie instead of getting shushed by others around them.

In the end they did get shushed five times, and though it ended up with Lovino smirking a bit, Gilbert wasn't too happy when he got told that he would not be allowed in there for a year anymore. But all of this did spike his imagination, wondering if he could ever make the Italian smile.

Two and a half years after this dramatic (on Gilbert's side) night, they had gotten so close that they even ended up sharing some feelings. Or better said, they were in a relationship for three months now. Nobody knew though and nobody was allowed to know, they both knew that people probably would just laugh when they told and then brushed it off as some sort of joke, and neither wanted to have that kind of rejection.

Right now Gilbert was staying over at Lovino's house, together with Feliciano and Ludwig though; but he smiled softly as he sat down next to his lover anyway, glad to know that their relationship was quite important to Lovino in a way that they didn't want to fuck this all up any time soon.

"Vee, fratello!" Feliciano suddenly chirped out, "Can we make pasta tonight? I will make tomato sauce for you too, I know you live it on your pasta!"

Gilbert chuckled very softly at that and then leaned up to Lovino a bit, whispering in his ear. "I love the sauce more on you though, while I'm licking it off of your stomach."

The Italian, who had been drinking his wine, had one of the classic moments of choking on it and turning bright red, coughing to try and get the wine up to his stomach. It did made Gilbert worry though, because all that he wanted to try was make Lovino laugh with these kind of things, it didn't really seem to help though. Feliciano started to worry too now though and quickly went to his brother, hugging him and muttering things to him in Italian that neither of the German brothers could even understand. Lovino seemed to calm down a bit though and then pushed his brother off of him.

"Dammit, Feli, I'm not a little child anymore." He snapped out, and though Gilbert understood he sometimes wished that Lovino would be a bit sweeter to his little brother. After all, they used to be so close together, that was before Lovi had to go to Antonio though; ever since then it had just changed between the elder and the world. It always seemed to be something that Lovino didn't want to talk about though, so Gilbert always let it rest and just talked about other things instead. Feliciano did look a bit upset though, so they quickly talked about pasta and cooking to keep the young boy happy.

After a bit of a silent and awkward dinner Gilbert took Lovino out for a walk, who protested quite a lot before following outside, staying close to his boyfriend though and showing that he didn't mean that anger outburst that made it seem like they had nothing going on. They slowly walked up to the nearest town, where they bought some ice cream before walking up to the small park to sit down on a bench there. Gilbert smiled the whole time as they went, not grasping the others hand because they promised to stay quiet in public too; you would never know how many people who Feli knew would spill the beans to him after all. But as they went Gilbert suddenly let out a cry as he fell over the branch of a tree that lay open on the ground, falling face first on the ground. Lovino turned back and looked at the Prussian, defeated on the ground and somewhat more worried for his ice cream that he couldn't safe than himself. The Italian's mouth twitched though as he tried not to laugh at the other, kneeling down and looking quite amused.

"Having fun there?" He asked, the amusement even visible in his voice right now, but he couldn't just laugh, that would be rude seeing that people were watching.

"Best I've ever had." Gilbert huffed, slowly getting up and pouting at the ice cream. "Now we've got to share yours though, mine died."

Lovino rolled his eyes at that, but he agreed anyway and they sat down on a bench after that, reluctantly sharing his vanilla ice cream. Gilbert just pressed a gentle kiss against the others cheek and whispered to him that he loved him, before taking a few licks, that was more than enough for him right now.

After spending an hour or so in the park, just watching the people and the stars up in the sky, they decided to go back home. When they got inside though they noticed that Ludwig and Feliciano had gone out, again. All they had left was a note asking if they wouldn't fight and a promise for more fun with all of them tomorrow. Lovino just rolled his eyes and walked upstairs, followed by Gilbert. They changed into just their boxers and cuddled up together in Lovino's bed, seeing that this one was a two person bed and Gilbert's only for one. Gilbert smiled gently and pressed soft kisses down on Lovino's shoulder, earning himself a soft hum that showed that the other did enjoy it quite a lot. After just the shoulder for a while he moved to the others neck, just pecks as his hand gently stroked the others tanned chest. It wasn't that he planned on going much further than this though, they had both agreed that they just wanted to wait with that until they were completely sure that their relationship would work out and they would have the options of perhaps living together. It was a nice deal for the both of them, but Gilbert still liked to spoil Lovino a little with soft touches and kisses, to let him know that he was loved and cared for.

Lovino slowly turned around and snuggled his head into the albino's chest, closing his eyes with a bit of a smile.  
"Ti amo, Gilbert.." he whispered then, pressing a single kiss to the others body.

"Hmm, ich liebe dich auch, Lovino.." Gilbert hummed out, stroking the others kind-of-chestnut-coloured hair.

"I'm sorry that we can't hold hands in public, though. And that I yell at you.. And that I-" Lovino started to say, before Gilbert shushed him softly and snuggled the other a little bit closer.

"Lovi, I don't mind.." he muttered. "We're going to get that moment once, right? I can wait for it, and till now we'll just keep it a secret. It'll be our dirty little secret. Now sleep, liebchen, tomorrow we'll need our energy." He smiled gently and kissed the others head, before the both of them went off to get some sleep. The fact that they were in bed together wouldn't stay unnoticed forever, but they could handle the future, together.


End file.
